


Dance and Maybe Dinner?

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Just because it's the right thing, doesn't mean it still hurt.





	Dance and Maybe Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @astudyinfic for this new ship. They're cute af.

It was all said and done. They did the right thing. She knows she did.

Why did it still hurt?

Lydia sighed as she grabbed another tissue from the pew and dabbed at her eyes. She hated that she was upset, especially since she had a feeling that the whole thing wasn't going to work in the first place.

Alec was very much gay, and there were signs of his feelings for Magnus, but he cared so much for his family that he would ignore his happiness for them.

Magnus is lucky.

She sighed again as she dusted off her dress as the door opened up, revealing Jace.

“Lydia hey. Are you okay?” Jace asked as he walked up to her.

Lydia wiped her eyes again. “I'm fine, don't worry about me.”

Jace caught that look in her eyes. “You're upset that Alec left you right?”

Lydia sighed. “I don't get why though. Alec deserves to be happy. He wouldn't have been with me.”

“I think I get it. It hurts because you want to be happy too.” Jace replies. He knows pain, hell he was still reeling from finding out that Clary was his sister! That he kissed his own sister!! He felt repulsed at the notion.

“I feel bad though. Neither of us would've been happy in that situation. But I lost John about a year ago shortly before we got married and now this... I just...” She stammered as she grabbed another tissue.

Jace gently wiped her eyes. “Anyone would be lucky to be with you Lydia. Alec did say that you looked amazing in your dress and you deserve to wear it when you marry someone you love. He feels guilty for what he did but he does care about you.”

Lydia smiled. “I had a feeling, but he shouldn't. I'll be ok.”

“I know.”

The pair sat in silence until Jace got up. “You know you really do look beautiful. And it'd be a shame to not have a chance to dance in that dress. What do you say?” He offers a hand.

Lydia smiled and takes it. “There's no music though.”

Jace shrugged. “Do we really need it? I don't have any romantic songs on my phone but still.”

She laughed as Jace started a slow rhythm matching the notes to one of Beethoven's pieces. He spun her around and watched her dress flair out, a soft smile on her face.

And wow she looked gorgeous.

She laughed again as Jace picked her up and spun her around before setting her down again and dipping her, their soft laughter echoing through the church.

“Jace that was wonderful. Thank you.” Lydia told him as she hugged him. The hug caught him off guard but he smiled and hugged her back.

“Of course Lydia.” He replies, this felt nice. Nicer than with Clary, or any other girl he'd been with. He felt warm, safe even, like he could tell her anything and she'd still stay.

“Jace.” Lydia starts. Jace looked into her soft blue eyes.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Jace Lightwood. I needed that. Though now I'd better get out of this dress.”

She turned to leave before Jace takes her hand.

“When we have some time, do you want to grab dinner? Not as a date or anything, I'd really like to get to know you.” Jace questions, mentally cringing at his words.

_ Real smooth Lightwood... _ He scolds himself.

He catches Lydia's smile. “I'd like that. Maybe tonight? Once I get out of this dress?”

“Sure.” Jace replies and gives a smile.

Lydia nods, a smile on her face as she walks out of the doors of the church, her mind at ease and her heart hopeful of what's to come...


End file.
